El Jötnar Blanco
by Night Curse
Summary: "Encontré una especie de la que no se le conocía antes, descubrí a un ser al que repudiaron por mi culpa y me uní a él porque no quería que muriera, pero más que eso porque me vi ciego de amor por él…" ONE SHOT THORKI


**Tengo un montón de One-shots sin terminar, este lo terminé por puro milagro. Que lo pueda publicar hoy también me parece milagroso...**

**Espero os guste**

.

* * *

.

.

.

La historia de mi hijo y nuestro linaje comienza con como conocí a quién lo cargó en su vientre hasta el momento de su alumbramiento, en cómo un destierro me llevó al matrimonio y un secreto se volvió mi dicha desventurada para un mundo que no estaba preparado para nosotros porque la especie a la que perteneció sigue oculta en el hielo.

Mis labios no se abrirán para hablar sobre ellos. Cuando gobierne si nuestro hijo desea compartirlo será su decisión, en lo que a mí concierne puedo pasar el resto de mi vida admirando su obra en el muro tratando de creer en las razones por las que la persona que te ama te oculta factores que por ser tan dolorosos se callan pero terminan hiriendo cuando es demasiado tarde una intervención.

Comprendo también que comparados con el dolor los buenos momentos son mejores y mayores. Solo hubiera deseado haber tenido una pauta, un indicio de que algo que me alertara de lo que sucedería. Pero para honrar su nombre y su virtud no deberé dejarme caer venga lo que venga sobre mí. Soy un rey, sobre mis hombros descansan las responsabilidades de millones, no puedo permitirme caer.

Y antes de hablar sobre mis hijos tendré que explicar qué fue lo que me llevó a Jötunheim antes de conocerlo porque es verdad aquello que se dice sobre el destino, siempre estará aguardando por ti donde sea que te encuentres...

.

.

.

* * *

.

o

.:'O':.

**EL JÖTNAR BLANCO**

':.O.:'

o

.

* * *

.

.

.

He robado un libro de la biblioteca de mi padre. Podrá sonar a algo infantil, nada importante, un grano de arena en el desierto. La verdad es que la gravedad de este asunto no se puede comprender si no menciono mis orígenes primero. Mi nombre es Thor, soy el hijo de Odín, el supremo Dios, Padre de Todo. Mi función de Asir me lleva a ser uno de las doce principales deidades. Mi poder es el trueno, mi fuerza mi leyenda. La biblioteca de mi padre es un asunto serio. Nadie con malas intenciones puede entrar en ella. Mis intenciones no fueron malas en ningún momento, hasta que ese libro llegó a mis manos.

Fue en un accidente que evité, un librero iba a caerse por mi culpa, lo detuve, recogí lo que se iba a caer, entre ellos estaba un tomo de portada descuidada que en un tiempo hubiera sido hermosa, bien cuidada podría haber sido un tesoro invaluable, quizás lo había sido para alguien porque con extrañeza note un rastro seco de años atrás de manchas ocre de sangre.

En su lomo había un símbolo desconocido, la primera hoja estaba en blanco, en la siguiente en medio tenía escrito:

_Diario de Viaje en Jötunheim: El Jötnar blanco_

La naturaleza extraña de este reino no me indujo a mirar a primera instancia, los habitantes de ese reino eran una especie inferior a mi parecer, cómo el hombre mortal había sido una vez. El título no me interesó al principio, lo admito, lo que me detuvo de ponerlo en su lugar de nuevo fueron los dibujos anexados que se cayeron, retratos y paisajes de hielo con personas interactuando en ellos, personas increíblemente hermosas y ropa humilde, muchas capas, togas, abrigos, sandalias, botas y trenzas, de labios delgados, otros apetecibles, de mirada a veces inexpresiva, en otras imágenes con curiosidad, y una qué no pude abandonar, una de una chica de cabello largo sonriendo con ternura, esa no pude dejarla. Así que sin saber mucho de lo que se trataba el libro me lo guardé y salí de la biblioteca. Hay mucho conocimiento ahí resguardado. Tuve que caer con el que me fuera a perjudicar precisamente a mí.

El autor del libro era desconocido, en mis habitaciones me dediqué a hojearlo, contenía las descripciones con pautas de un recorrido largo desde el centro de Jötunheim hasta una tierra que no conocía. Nunca había pasado más tiempo en Jötunheim del que me era necesario normalmente matando gigantes de hielo, del tipo enormes de ojos rojos, de piel azul marcada con líneas y salvajes.

En el capítulo cuatro las menciones hechas de la segunda parte del título se hacían una referencia real. El autor lo llamaba Jötnar blanco de proporciones menores parecidas a las nuestras, una especie distinta, y con cada línea que fui leyendo sobre sus tradiciones y costumbres me quedé maravillado.

Los retratos que fueran dibujados eran excelsos, de lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Imaginé que los dibujos que hacía de las artesanías y esculturas que hacían en esta cultura no le hacían justicia, mucho menos nos de las personas cuya frente amplia sugería una espléndida inteligencia.

Leyendo y observando, entendiendo que quizás el diario podía hablar sobre algo que me gustara conocer no me di cuenta de que paulatinamente podría volverse mi obsesión hasta que la daga de la curiosidad no pudo ser retirada de mi pensamiento.

.

Recuerdo que seguí las instrucciones de cómo llegar a la zona donde esta especie se reunía. Creí que si llevaba tinta y papel podría documentar lo que viera, fue un error al volver sin ninguna runa escrita en ellos, nada más que peso muerto en mi viaje. Mi espada fue lo que más me sirvió. Encontré a algunos gigantes de hielo salvajes, de los azules. Los tuve que matar, dejar a uno solo vivo traería problemas, llamaban refuerzos, no hubiera salido vivo de ahí.

Pude no haber vuelto con escritos de nada lo que vi, no soy la clase de persona que escribe. Volví con algo más, algo de lo que no pude deshacerme, y tampoco fue mi intención hacerlo una vez estaba hecho.

.

En el sitio de la especie blanca de Jötnar anduve con cuidado por un largo trecho, ocultándome sin ver señales de vida, pasado medio día en mi vigilia encontré que salían de cuando en cuando por varios parajes desolados figuras masculinas abrigadas.

Los seguí, se me perdían en la nieve y tuve la suerte de no ser descubierto.

Al cabo de varias horas de caminatas que parecían no tener un fin una vez los perdí escuche voces y me encontré con civilización. Una hermosa ciudadela oculta debajo de una montaña de hielo que había sido cavada en su interior para hacer de techo.

Era la especie descrita, altos, pálidos, gente hermosa, educada, cordial aunque seria. Veía niños correr en las calles, comerciantes de fruta y pescado, otros de cristales en joyas o artesanías, habían trineos de nieve hechos de hielo, ropa hecha de pieles, telas más ligeras sacadas de una planta parecida al algodón pero de color gris, veía cómo la teñían en grandes tinas de madera negra llenas de agua colorada. Veía cómo hacían bebidas con diferentes frutos usando maquinaria de madera para sacarles jugo y a lo lejos en otro edifico de donde salía humo de una chimenea que estaban hombres a la fragua fundiendo metal mientras que del otro lado estaban las mujeres cocinando en un horno de piedra.

Colgaban sus delicias en las ventanas de madera, las exhibían para que se enamoraran los transeúntes a la vista, el comercio era bueno, clientes, el dinero era cómo de plata, algo así había leído, que tenía complicados patrones y pedazos de hielo que no se derretía incrustados, un cristal que fabricaban por medio de procesos químicos. Sus faroles se iluminaban con un fuego alquímico también sin color porque era totalmente blanco.

Escuchaba sus voces, el idioma sonaba hermoso, casi un tintineo con muchas ch, sh, dch, tsh, kr y hl… del tipo que no creería poder aprender ni pronunciar bien nunca. En los Jötnar sonaba dulce, poético, elegante, cadencioso, como su caminar por la calle con la cabeza bien en alto y la espalda recta, una postura de firmeza.

No parecían ser salvajes. El libro hablaba de asuntos retrógradas, no sabía cuándo se debió haber escrito, no hablaba de su arquitectura, toda era un cristalina, algunas partes transparentes, muy prismática y hexagonal, caminos bien trazados y firmes. Debió haber sido escrito antes de que tuvieran tan increíble progreso. Los trineos eran arrastrados por lobos, y estos eran la criatura predilecta de los que paseaban.

Los cuervos graznaban a lo lejos, habían estatuas de hielo en fuentes conmemorando al ave también. Parecía que en las paredes, en la parte baja dibujaban peces y fauna marina. Había un grupo de escultores trabajando tanto en paredes cómo en contruir y esculpir nuevas obras.

Mi asombro fue tal que no pude evitar mostrarme maravillado desde mi escondite observando el movimiento cotidiano con el catalejo que conseguí en Midgard. Habían clases, estaba la de los gobernantes ricos, una menor, y otra que no se podría decir pobre sino comerciante, no pude ver a nadie pobre. Eran pocos habitantes, todos debían trabajar.

Me acerqué después de varias horas a una casita alejada, una de dos pisos con ventanas rectangulares y circulares, todas cubiertas por cristal labrado cómo si fuera hielo escurriendo. La forma de iluminarse del bonito fuego blanco que brillaba tenue o fuerte dependiendo de cuanto polvo le arrojaran, era otra de sus reacciones alquímicas, era corto en sus antorchas. A mi parecer era un pueblo avanzado oculto y pequeño.

Al poco rato por la puerta trasera hacia el pozo, cerca de la ventana que parecía ser de la cocina, una mujer salió, era bella y de edad aparentemente madura, no entrada en tantos años todavía. Fue seguida por varios niños que iban en son de jugar, ella había salido a recoger nieve en un gran frasco de vidrio al que le arrojó unos polvos y se volvía de colores para entretenimiento de sus hijos.

Me quedé observando largas horas, por un tiempo solo era una madre con sus hijos, ella de cabello rizado, tejido al final, adornado con lo que parecían ser perlas. Cubierta la cabeza por un manto que le cubría también los hombros llegando hasta su cinturón debajo de su pecho. En él habían broches decorados. Portaba pendientes y una gargantilla. No hablaba, con tristeza tuve que comprobar lo que leí, en su garganta estaba la larga cicatriz que le había privado de la voz. Los niños pequeños hablaban, el traidor de la familia debía haber muerto antes de que estos nacieran. Para esta especie un criminal es acusado junto con su familia por no delatarlo, a él lo condenan abriendo su abdomen para dejarle a los cuervos devorar su entrañas hasta que la muerte lenta y dolorosamente se lo lleva; a su familia les cortan la garganta para prohibirles el habla. Esta mujer debía haberse casado nuevamente o su padre haber cometido la traición porque a las mujeres que cometen traición no se les condena la familia sino solo las arrojan de un barranco. Pensé que sus hijos con un nuevo esposo no eran perseguidos en la condena que fuere una vez, en su momento, imperdonable. Los niños jugaban hablando la lengua de la que venía una guía en el libro que llevaba. Reconocía la palabra madre. Ella les miraba con mucho amor y les acariciaba el negro cabello. Sus ojos eran claros, su lengua sonaba dulce con su acento extraño, extranjero, en ellos infantil e imprecisa.

Alguien salió con un platón en las manos con el cabello negro también, alto casi como a la cabeza de su madre, de excepcional belleza, muy parecido al dibujo que había sido hecho para el libro. Hice la conexión después, el parecido de este joven y la madre eran extremos. La madre era la mujer del dibujo, años después. Pero no pude dejar de notar que por su figura este otro condenado era varón. Quizás su hijo de su primer matrimonio o hermano porque en el cuello de este había una cicatriz, seguía maquinando que era hijo de esta mujer y quizás del traidor, o quizás nieto. Su suerte me dolió, mucho. Ellos no hablaban, los más jóvenes sí. Es un crimen atroz privar a alguien de comunicarse sea cual sea la culpa que arrastre.

No me moví del sitio hasta que empezó a oscurecer protegido por las pieles de mi traje. El sol provocaba que la naturaleza durmiera también. El que a mí me diera sueño en el frío no era una señal buena, el ambiente empezaba a empeorar. La familia que había visto se había retirado hacía mucho, había fuego y ruido al interior de la casa, no tenía más que hacer ahí.

Decidí que había visto suficiente. Planeé volver. Con lo que no conté fuera que el destino tuviera esto en mente también.

Me puse de pie dispuesto a retornar mis pasos, debía volver al Bifrost. Una luz me distrajo, con una vela encendida de resplandor azul para su fuego blanco el hijo de la mujer que había visto antes, el mayor condenado por igual, salía por agua al pozo cerca de donde yo me encontraba. No moví un solo músculo, casi ni respiré. Él tenía la cabeza cubierta hasta la frente por un velo, sus rasgos eran igual de suaves que la nieve. Arrojaba el balde y lo cargaba con agua, llenaba un jarrón que le llegaba a las rodillas. Sus vestidos vaporosos eran bellos también.

Después alguien llamó por la puerta de la casa. Era un hombre. Le gritó algo, este jotun volteó a verlo. Cargó el jarrón del piso, me moví porque parecían asustados, si su miedo era por algo que podía atacarme también podría tener problemas yo. Luego el chico volteó a verme, no pudo gritar porque no tenía voz para hacerlo, soltó un alarido, el jarrón se hizo añicos en el piso, corrió hacia la puerta, el hombre se la cerró impidiéndole entrar. Afuera él tocaba pegando, desesperado. Me acerqué porque no comprendí lo que ocurría, volteé a mis espaldas, no había nadie, solo el cielo nocturno. No supe qué sacar de lo que había visto. Por quién temían y habían huido era por mí.

Me acerqué para tratar de decir que no tenían motivos para temerme. El chico de rodillas seguía tocando la puerta golpe tras golpe, estaba llorando. Recordé algunos pedazos de su idioma. Los pronuncié para tratar de tranquilizarlo. "No peligro" repetí como cinco veces "No peligro" me señalaba a mí mismo, no debía preocuparse, no lo iba a herir.

—¡Por los dioses! ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? ¿Quién eres tú? —apareció una mujer hablando mi idioma acercándose al joven, le habló en su idioma tranquilizándolo, llevaba una lámpara con el mismo fuego blanco. El chico la abrazó, era una mujer madura, envejecida. Apaciguó su llanto. —¿Eres de Asgard? ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí? ¿No les han hecho suficiente daño los asgardianos a esta familia?

—Señora —dije —No comprendo de qué me habla

En el piso ella mecía al joven.

—Primero un hombre de Asgard vino a investigar cuando descubrió al Jötnar blanco, hizo amistad con el padre de este muchacho, los de su pueblo lo consideraron traición por hablar de ellos, ¿ves esta cicatriz en su cuello? Le quitaron el habla por ser su hijo, sus hermanos eran tan pequeños que murieron desangrados, solo él sobrevivió. Ahora el padre de su familia, el nuevo esposo de su madre, lo ha corrido de la casa, no podrá vivir con el desprestigio… esto es tu culpa, por ti lo han desterrado ¡¿Qué hacías tú aquí en primer lugar?!

Al ver la cara de la mujer descubrí el gris matiz de su piel con su lugar de proveniencia.

—Eres de Nornheim…

—Y tú otro tonto de Asgard

—Vine aquí por este libro —le mostré. Ella lo reconoció.

—Ese libro le pertenecía a él. Orn, vino a estudiarlos y cayó la desgracia. Terminó su investigación y la cedió a la biblioteca universal de Odín, no debía ser sacado de ahí, yo hice todos los dibujos que necesitó, he vivido aquí tratando de aprender sobre ellos, me he integrado a su pueblo, me consideran parte de su gente para ser extranjera. Ahora dejaste caer la calumnia sobre este inocente… eres un tonto…

—Pero yo no sabía nada…

—¡Esto es tu culpa! ¿Por qué viniste aquí sin siquiera aprender su idioma?

Tenía razón, no llegué más allá del capítulo ocho, necesitaba ver a la especie con mis propios ojos.

—¿Leíste sobre su sociedad cerrada? Si una mujer es vista con un extranjero se le rechaza, la desconocen cómo hija

—Mujer, ese niño que sostienes en tus brazos es varón —se me hacían incoherentes sus reclamos, la situación era increíble.

—¡No leíste nada! —me volvió a gritar. —Capítulo dieciséis, segundo párrafo desde el primer renglón: "_Hay un él y un ella, pero para asegurar la no extinción de su especie existe la salvación a cada tres hijos de una camada, un elj, varón en el exterior, con la belleza de cualquier fémina; con la fuerza de un hombre y la capacidad de procrear vida cómo una mujer…"_ en la sociedad a los elj se les trata como niñas, por eso lo han depuesto…

La señora se puso de pie tallando con una pieza de su brazalete, un colmillo, un símbolo en la pared, este estaba tatuado en el anverso de las manos del jötun, lo dibujó y lo separó en otros pequeños símbolos abstractos. Los tatuajes en las manos de la especie son la referencia de sus identidades.

—Se hace un dibujo con las runas de su nombre, él se llama Loki

Admire con cuidado las letras, el detalle de estas era complejo, el grabado del nombre del jötun aún más, una complejidad bella, gariboleada y quizás vegetal. Orgánica.

El joven se irguió también, secó sus ojos y salió corriendo.

—Loki, aguarda, aún podrías vivir conmigo… ¡Loki!...—lo vimos desaparecer entre los árboles. La mujer sujetando su lámpara a la altura de mi cara se dirigió a mí —¿Qué has hecho? ¡Ve tras él! Se matará si no lo haces…

La culpa y la confusión me embotaron, la obedecí dudando porque ese jötun corría hacia donde yo había visto había un vacío, abajo había una falla, una inmensa grieta que se extendía accidentada sin parecer tener fin, el fondo era tan oscuro y profundo que se figuraba una caída eterna, negra como fatal.

Lo cargué a tiempo cuando se había lanzado cómo si se fuera a arrojar al agua para nadar, con los pies juntos y los brazos abiertos como ave haciendo una cruz.

—Te tengo —lo sostuve. Me peleó para que lo soltara. Le pregunté a la extraña de Nornheim cómo podían los segregados pensar en la muerte antes que ser un paria.

—A los desterrados no les espera nada bueno, eres un extranjero, no lo aceptarán de regreso, ahora es tu responsabilidad….

—¡¿Pero cómo?! —exigí saber.

—Tan fácil cómo lo hubiera sido terminar de leer el libro —reclamó —o lo dejas matarse en la _cañada del olvido_ o te casas con él, esa es la forma de devolverle el honor que le acabas de arrancar

—¿Casarme? ¡¿Es qué está usted loca?!

—¡Tu eres el loco por venir aquí! Deja a ese niño irse y lárgate de Jötunheim, intentaré hablar con el consejo

La hice caso poniéndolo en el suelo solo para volverlo a detener de correr a lanzarse a la cañada. Terminé por ponerle una cadena de plata asgardiana de un diámetro menor, no se podía mover, la puse alrededor de su muñeca y la otra en un árbol. Loki intentó quitársela hasta con los dientes. Desistió al ver que se estaba lastimando sin poder hacer nada. Su brillante mente concibió una idea perversa, ahorcarse con ella, y lo tuvimos que amarrar mejor para que no atentara contra sí mismo. Inmovilizado si hubiera tenido voz a la vista de los movimientos de su falsa habla nos estaba insultando mientras lloraba. Sentí mucha pena con él.

Obedecí a la mujer y me fui. Me advirtió una cosa, hacer con mis propias manos una corona de flores y regresar por el libro que le dejé para devolverlo a la biblioteca de mi padre al día siguiente. Mi pensamiento me llevó a ver la corona parecida a un tributo a cambio del libro, la hice burda, mis manos no son buenas con trabajos minuciosos ni soy detallista, usé una flor que consideré adecuada, con más espinas que flores, era más una espina con flores, flores rojas pequeñas. La llevé al día siguiente, me había costado trabajo armarla.

Fui recibido por Ursa, que era el nombre de la anciana de Nornheim. Me dijo que no la habían escuchado, que Loki seguía desterrado y que solo quedaba de solución la corona de flores que había llevado.

—Creí que te la entregaría a cambio del libro de la biblioteca de mi padre

—Orn no debió haber venido hace años, él… ¿pero qué es esto? —mostró su desagrado al ver la corona que había llevado —Te dije corona de flores no de espinas ¿te quieres maldecir tú solo?

—No dijiste nada de florecitas cursis o rosadas, dijiste corona

—¡Es cuestión de sentido común! ¿Piensas entregarle esto a Loki?

—¿Para pedirle perdón?

—Oh. Si Thor… para pedirle perdón

Su desdén no lo consideré, caminé hasta el muchacho que seguía en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado, sumergida la cabeza en los brazos y las rodillas pegadas a la cara.

—Loki —lo llamé por su nombre, quizás no con el acento perfecto. Levantó la cabeza viendo que le entregaba la corona, la presenté con ambas manos. Me miró extraño, la miró, luego a mí de nuevo. —Tómala, es tuya…

Se la puse con un destello de enfado en su cara, se la quitó alejándose. Habló con señas a Ursa, se veía más molesto conforme hablaban. Ella le respondía en su idioma.

—¡Solo necesitas tu honor maldición!

Loki negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Qué está diciéndote?

—Dice que no quiere casarse contigo

—¿Qué? —me di cuenta de la trampa en la que había caído —¿Para eso era la corona? —mencionándola Loki me la lanzó al pecho. Rodeó el árbol al que lo había atado y se sentó otra vez tal y cómo lo había encontrado. —¿Querías embaucarme para casarme con él?

—Era la única forma —una bola de nieve la golpeó, a mi me sorprendió también —Oh, que maduro Loki, no debería preocuparme por tí tanto… —acercándome al árbol veía que recogía más nieve para lanzársela a Ursa que se cubría con su capa y un brazo de su lanzamiento. —Ínfima rata marina, ¡deja de atacarme!

—Alto, ¿acaso no quieres saber lo que te está diciendo? —inquirí. Loki hacía muchas señas.

—Dice que quiere que te vayas, que lo dejemos solo, esa clase de cosas. Lo conozco desde que era niño, es capaz de dejarse morir amarrado al árbol

—¿Hablas en serio? —Loki se recogía el cabello detrás de los oídos. Lágrimas tranquilas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, estaba resignado a morir. —¿Qué no le conocías? ¿Por qué dejas que se haga esto?

—Capítulo cinco —me repitió que no había acabado el libro —un Jötnar es orgulloso, nada está por encima de su ego… tenga la edad que tenga. Para sus quince años no podrías esperar nada menos

—¿Loki tiene quince?

—Si no lo habías notado es más joven que tú

La noticia hizo que me doliera la cabeza.

—No me dijiste tu nombre, pero no veo que eres un As… no puedes ser Frey, Frey es mayor y brilla tanto como los elfos de luz, y Balder tampoco… ah, Thor… —descubrió mi identidad. —Siendo un As no creo que tengas remordimiento —me lanzó el libro de mi padre —puedes irte, y llévate la corona, no es necesaria, yo me quedaré a hacerle compañía. Podrás vivir sin culpa, así se comportan todos los asir

Pese a la gran culpa e inestabilidad tardía que me provocaron las palabras de Ursa me marché. No pude dormir en toda la noche, mi tiempo lo gasté leyendo en Asgard a la luz de las velas el libro de Orn. Capítulo uno, Jotunhiem, Capitulo dos, flora y fauna. Tres, población. Cuatro, Especies. Cinco El Jotnar Blanco. Seis, Sociedad y costumbres. Siete, Familia. Ocho, Tradiciones. Nueve. Celebraciones. Diez. Matrimonio, Once, Religión. Doce, Arte. Trece, Vestigios anteriores, Catorce, Cultura en general. Quince, Idioma, Dieciséis, Géneros. Diecisiete, Hijos. Dieciocho, justicia. Diecinueve, Hábitat. Veinte, Generaciones. Veintiuno, Cabildos. Veintidós, Cerramiento.

No me detuve hasta comprender el porqué a Loki lo habían desterrado y qué había hecho yo pará provocarlo. Interioricé que había sido un accidente que para esta raza no sería perdonado. Le arruiné la vida sin saberlo, sin conocerlo siquiera, por eso se quería morir. Retorné al capítulo de idioma para descifrar los pies de página de los dibujos al margen decorado, venían los hombres de las personas que Ursa había dibujado, Laufey y Farbauti, los padres de Loki junto a sus hermanos menores ya muertos. Busqué los caracteres para formar su nombre agrupándolos. El diseño era tan perfecto que la parte central daba la sensación de ser una especie de piedra. Ese era el tatuaje en las manos de Loki, su nombre, uno bello escrito y pronunciado.

Dormí lo que me quedó del alba, por la tarde regresé con Ursa para saber qué había pasado con Loki. Él seguía atado al árbol no por la cadena sino por su ego herido, Ursa lo trataba de hacer beber al menos agua, Loki se negaba firme en su convicción. Llevaba yo en mi bolsillo un broche en oro de mi tierra, lo puse a la corona de espinas que había vuelto a llevar, las florecitas todavía no se habían secado, lo atribuí a que era una planta que necesitaba poca agua. A Ursa no le gustó verme de nuevo, que me le acercara a Loki tampoco. No me quería dirigir a Ursa sino a él.

—Escucha, quizás no puedas entenderme —Loki me miró raro, no esperaba que me acercara otra vez. Ursa tradujo —No quiero que mueras, eso he venido a decirte

Él retiró su mano al ver que quería tomársela. Me veía serio, era un extraño, el extraño que odiaba por lo que le había pasado.

—Loki… —intenté seguir hablando pero otra cosa me distrajo —¿por qué está mojado? —sentí su ropa, a simple vista se veían normales más seguían húmedas.

—Su padrastro lo buscó para quitarse la responsabilidad de ser su padre. Lo escindió

Ya leído el libro de tradiciones sabía lo que era Escindir. Consiste en mojar con agua o leche la cabeza de quién se destierra de parte del amo de su casa, en el caso de Loki el esposo de su madre. A este ritual ni el desterrador ni el desterrado podían negarse. Loki había tenido que afrontar la humillación.

—¿Cuándo pasó?

—Llevándolo ante el consejo. Le lanzaron dagas de hielo —cruzaba los brazos —¿Crees que se lo merecía? Yo no. Pasó, eso te puedo decir. Loki está muerto para su familia, te aseguro que su madre está de luto por él

—Loki —traté de decir algo que fueran palabras de aliento. Él dejó el árbol caminando en dirección opuesta al barranco del olvido, caminaba lento, no parecía pensar en nada. Ursa no me tuvo que decir que lo siguiera, lo seguí por cuenta propia.

Una vez lo alcancé traté de hacer que me entendiera. Había hecho algo mal y tendría que remediarlo, Loki estaba sentenciado a pasar su vida cómo paria y según leí los Jötnar comían carne roja en raras ocasiones, una vez al año más por celebración, preferían el pescado, las frutas y la leche, sidra y agua derretida del hielo con el sol. No tenía idea de cómo podría alimentarse lejos de la ciudadela. Tomé su mano, el se deslizaba lejos de mi complicándome perseguirlo.

—¡Loki! —le alcé la voz. No hice lo que el libro decía acerca del matrimonio, ponerme de rodillas, besar sus pies y presentarle mi corona, pues dependiendo de lo trabajada que estuviere la novia decidía si aceptaba al pretendiente o no. Lo que yo hice fue mostrársela, estaba intentando no matarlo dejándolo a su suerte cual ermitaño. Tenía a Ursa, con ella podría vivir, pero Ursa me explicó que de ser así se lo tendría que llevar a Nornheim donde no encajaría pues Ursa tenía un trabajo en el Consejo de los Jötnar, con Loki a su cargo tendría que renunciar. Dispuesta estaba, el asunto era convencer a Loki de no dejarse morir.

Esta civilización apartada de sus congéneres no evolucionados era muy complicada, por eso eran herméticos a otros seres ocultándose de los gigantes de hielo.

Loki me miró cansado, no quería verme, lo que llamó mi atención fue que viera mi mano apretando la corona porque las espinas me hicieron sangrar. Pareció importarle, me la quitó viendo mi palma.

—Eso no es nada, sano rápido…

No pareció comprenderme, no le importó, pasó los dedos por las heridas acercando su mano a su cara. Olfateó, luego se agachó por nieve y la puso sobre mis heridas, quemaba un poco, sopló sobre ella para derretirla, al caer en gotas lavaba mi sangre, el agua se hizo rojiza. Para limpiarme usó la lengua lamiendo, se lo quise evitar, él no me soltó, cuando lo hizo me percaté de que me había curado. Miró la corona de espinas que había hecho, mi sangre quedó impregnada en ella. Me la devolvió, yo no la quería devuelta. Loki se volvió a alejar. Encontró un bloque de hielo y se puso a admirarlo. Lo seguí hasta ese punto. Ursa nos alcanzó a los pocos minutos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Lograste algún avance?

—No lo sé. No estoy seguro —lo mirábamos estudiar el bloque de hielo, golpeándolo como si quisiera sacarle algún sonido. —¿Qué está haciendo?

—Verifica la acústica del hielo. Dime. ¿Te sigue despreciando?

—¿Curarme es algún avance? Me espiné con la corona

—Suena bien, al menos ahora ya no te odia tanto. Es algo común en un jötnar ¿sabes? La bondad. Dan refugio en una tormenta, brindan su ayuda en una emergencia, curan las heridas cuando alguien está lastimado. Son una raza magnífica, pero muy recelosa

—¿Alguna otra sugerencia?

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué le hagas la corte? Creí que habías dicho que no te querías casar con él

—No he dicho tal cosa

—¿Y la corona la trajiste como bandera de paz? No se juega con algo así de delicado, acaba de dejar de intentar quitarse la vida, ¿no puedes dejarlo tranquilo?

Ursa tenía razón. Yo no quise dársela.

—Si piensas tan positivamente te pediré que le des de comer algo. Toma —me extendió del canasto que llevaba varios paquetes —Este es pan negro con semillas Jötnar, algo de pescado y un fruto rojo, hazlo que beba también, traigo vino de flores púrpuras… la comida aquí tiene otro sabor. Te pido que lo hagas comer

Recibir órdenes no me agradó. Lo que hice fue oler el pan, ciertamente olía bien, casi podía saborearlo. Tomé un trago del vino, su fuerte aroma no se comparaba a su sabor, era dulcísimo. Tomé otro trago caminando hacia Loki porque estaba sediento, usé la copa que Ursa me dio, la llené y me puse a sus pies de nuevo. Recordé cómo se decía beber en su idioma y le pedí con suavidad que bebiera. Me rechazó en un inició, vio que no me moví y la tomó entre sus manos, lo vi beberla toda y secarse las comisuras de los labios usando el anverso de su dedo índice. Con pequeños detalles olvidaba que era un ser de una hermosa raza y por lo tanto era tan hermoso cómo el dibujo de Ursa de su madre.

Serví más, Loki volvió a beber, era más porque tenía sed, esta vez dejó un tercio de la copa. Acerqué de nuevo la corona. Loki me preguntó con hombro y manos "¿por qué?".

—Honor —respondí. Loki me devolvió la copa y siguió pegando al hielo, parecía estar conforme con él. Me volteé a preguntarle a Ursa que podría hacer. Ella me dijo que le respondiera.

—Él te lo pregunto, ¿porqué querrías casarte con él? No quiere unirse a nadie a la fuerza, para eso sería mejor un paria

Quise preguntarle cómo responderle pero recordé el libro. Vi a Loki sentarse en el bloque y darle pequeñas patadas con el talón.

"¡Amor!" le grité en su idioma. Sé que escalofríos recorrieron su espalda. Sus ojos se abrieron cuales lunas llenas. Pálido habló con señas entonces. Ursa se acercó para traducirme.

—Dice que lo acabas de conocer, que lo sientes no es verdad

—Dile que no es cierto —ella lo dijo en Jötnar. Loki volvió a insistir, volvía a negar y nos pasamos así un buen rato hasta que el chico se quedó sin argumentos. —¿Ahora qué? —miré a Ursa,.Quién me tomó de la cara para verlo fue Loki, yo seguía de rodillas, él se agachó hasta mí y me robó un beso, uno delicado y suave que me dejó desarmado. Al terminar me miro tranquilo y se alejó. —¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Ursa se moría por sonreírme.

—Te está probando. Tu reacción no fue apasionada, fue seria

—Me sorprendió

—Le acabas de dar la razón, no lo amas cómo dices. Prefiere ser un paria que hacerte y ser infeliz

—Eso es absurdo, no suena en nada egoísta, debería pensar en él primero —traté de reclamar hasta que me percaté de que recitaba precisamente lo que su especie no era.

—Es un Jötnar… —devolvió Ursa.

Entendí lo que debía hacer, Loki era un elj, había sido desterrado, era un paria por mi culpa pero quería volver a sujetar esas manos tatuadas, quería ver sus labios beber cualquier líquido, sus ojos mirarme desde arriba, y sentir su aliento rozando mis mejillas. Me levante caminando hacia su sitio, lo giré bruscamente para robarle el beso apasionado por el que él esperaba. No me creyó al primero, seguía mirándome con desazón e incredulidad, su reticencia falló al tercero, y al quinto, el más largo con el que le cansé la lengua se le dificultó respirar.

—¿Ahora usarás la corona? —le pregunté. Ursa tradujo. Loki sonrojó. —¿Qué dice?

—No está diciendo nada

Hice caso al libro, me puse de pie y besé sus pies. Loki parecía espantado, volvía a ofrecerle mi corona, él estaba por rechazarla hasta que vio la sangre de la que la había manchado con las heridas que él me curó. Supongo que este detalle lo hizo meditar.

La tomó con miedo, se veía indeciso. Regresé la espalda erguida a verle, la acercó a su cara, seguía viéndola, tardaba tanto tiempo que la iba a tomar para que la usara pero él mismo se la puso suspirando uno de esos suspiros resignados, me miró después de cerrar los ojos. Trató de sonreírme.

Acababa de comprometerme con un ser de otra especie al que ni siquiera conocía.

—¿Qué sigue ahora? —tomé las manos de Loki y miré a Ursa.

—Nada. Les falta casarse, eso es todo —se acercó sacando un lazo de su bolsa —Este yo misma lo tejí —habló en mi idioma y le hacía señas a Loki, él se volvió a sonrojar queriendo ocultar la cara por la vergüenza —Sé Loki que eres joven, qué no deberías afrentar esto ahora, pero sé fuerte —la ataba a su mano y la mía —Y a ti te advierto Thor que disponga lo que disponga Odín a él nunca lo descuides porque te dará todo, leíste el libro ya, sabes de lo que hablo

Entrelazada mi mano con la de Loki atada por ese listón accedí a lo que estaba pasando.

—Sé lo que leí y sé lo que va a pasar. Ursa, te prometo que no lo dejaré solo…

—Que dulce cariño pero no me lo prometas a mí, prométeselo a él

Me dijo que palabras repetir, al principio salieron frases normales hasta que en la última Loki se quedó boquiabierto mirándome y sus ojos querían llorar por más vergüenza, me gustaba que se sonrojara pero parecía el colmo. Le pregunté a Ursa que me había hecho decir, según el verbo y los adjetivos sonaba a otra cosa

—Conoces la tradición, yo solo hice que le dijeras que serás gentil…

Yo también me sonrojé. Para casarse lo único que se tiene que hacer es hacer el amor a la luz de la luna por tres días seguidos. A mí también me perturbaba recordar que con el lazo los tres días empezaban porque solo se cortaría dejando una marca sobre las venas de la muñeca una vez termináramos de "casarnos".

—Les dejaré comida, se cansarán, beban nieve derretida. Ten Loki, te dará frío —le cedió su capa y nos dejaba su canasta. —Dividan la comida, cómo no tienes hogar aquí en Jötunheim su nidito de amor será el bosque —su paso siguiente fue abrazar a Loki susurrando palabras en Jötun, a mí también me abrazo amenazándome —lo haces sufrir o le haces algo malo y te desollaré vivo, en Nornheim me sería permitido. Cuida tu espalda Thor porque no me importa que seas hijo de Odín, te estoy observando

Me miró con enojo, a Loki con ternura y nos dejó solos.

No bien supimos que hacer nos sentamos a comer, debíamos coordinar nuestros movimientos para movernos juntos. al estar atados Así lo vi derretir nieve para guardarla en una botella de cuello corto que se habría en cono curvado. El pan negro como supuse sabía delicioso. Separamos la comida en tres cada uno, quedaban pocos bocados de todo y sobre eso debíamos convidar al otro la mitad. Recordé que Loki no había comido por tres días, le día a él mi parte, él comprendió mi gesto y la aceptó después de insistirle un rato.

No importaba lo que hablaba él no me entendía. La cicatriz de su cuello me entristecía más de lo que podía demostrar.

Terminada nuestra frugal comida recargamos la espalda en el bloque de hielo, no había conversación, no nos dirigíamos la mirada, sabía que estaba nervioso y yo tampoco sabía muy bien que hacer porque no era de mi especie, no era una mujer, era alguien atractivo y dulce, y estaba por casarme con él sin conocernos ni un poco.

Lo curioso era que los Jötuns tampoco se conocían muy bien al casarse, las coronas eran escogidas por la calidad del tallado de hielo cristal que se hiciere, la mía había sido de flores según me recomendó Ursa pues yo no sabía tallar, quizás un poco tejer pero no era maestro.

Pasado un rato Loki recargó la cabeza en mi hombro, estaba cansado. Recargué mi mejilla en su coronilla cerrando los ojos. Asumo que él también se quedó dormido hasta que despertamos con el frío de la noche. Lo vi tiritar. En su hábitat las noches era mortales también para su especie. Lo acerqué sentándolo en mis piernas y juntamos ambas capas, así entramos un poco en calor. Sobre nuestras caras dejamos que nos cubriera el cabello, era mejor que el viento acuchillando.

Mire su cara por un instante, veía el vaho e su tibio aliento salir, sus mejillas y nariz estaban rojas como las mías, era por el frío. No supe qué más hacer y lo besé. Loki se sorprendió un poco, soltó un quejido por lo improvisado que fui pero me correspondió. Nos seguimos besando por un largo rato para pasar la tormenta. Si no podían haber palabras quise que hubieran caricias. No dejé de abrazarlo, él permitió que mis brazos lo rodearan.

Pasado un rato la tormenta empeoró, estar tan juntos ya no nos servía, Loki se movió caminando hacia el bloque de hielo, rasguñó con las uñas, parecía haber algo escrito, lo leyó dirigiéndose a los árboles, los de tronco más grueso porque en este bosque eran altísimos, se puso de cuclillas cavando, me arrastraba con sus movimientos, se equivocó al primero, fue a otro, luego a otro, el correcto, y volvió a cavar. Ahí encontró lo que buscaba y lo ayudé a quitar el musgo de una puerta, Loki giró el mango y la abrió hacia adentro, según el libro de la investigación de Orn esa debía ser una guarida para las tormentas. Se creaban para refugiarse si caía una ventisca antes de llegar a la ciudadela evitando morir en la nieve.

Nos deslizamos adentro y cerramos tras nosotros, estaba cubierto por más suave musgo con algo de nieve adentro, habían entre las ramas algas respiraderos, no había luz, estaba increíblemente oscuro, a la poca que entraba por los respiraderos nos tenía que aguantar a los ojos. Adentro vi que Loki se deshacía de la ropa mojada por la nieve, hice lo mismo, quedamos semidesnudos. Se volvió a cubrir con su capa, hice lo mismo y con trabajos lo acerqué a mí para que compartiéramos nuestro calor. Acaricié su cabello, estaba húmedo también.

El lugar era pequeño, para andar a rastras sobre las rodillas, de pie solo doblando la espalda a la mitad, de largo para dormir enovillado, no recto.

Apenas empezábamos a entibiarnos. Su cuerpo mantenía una temperatura menor a la mía todavía, lo abracé, subí su rostro a que me mirara, no había podido estar con él de esta manera antes, siempre rehuía con un comportamiento infantil y otro tanto orgulloso, ahora parecía velado a mí y a mis deseos. Tragó fuerte cuando volví a besar su boca, el pudor le subía en nubes a la cabeza, era capaz de soltar sonidos pequeños y agudos, sus suspiros eran delicados como su piel con la que me encontré acariciando atraído, hechizado.

Pese a su nerviosismo y mi desconocimiento de qué hacer seguí el recorrido de sus piernas con las manos, quedándome en sus muslos que mantenían juntos sus rodillas pegadas. Su lengua me reclamaba que podía estar yendo muy rápido, bajar mi velocidad lo tranquilizó. Su sonrojo me parecía lo más tierno que había sido capaz de contemplar. Sus ojos brillaban con la inteligencia de su raza, la brillantez de sus talentosas manos, de la piel que era alcanzada por la luz. Quedarme con su cuello me regresó al besar los volúmenes de la cicatriz que callara su voz para siempre. Él también entristeció, lágrimas le resbalaron, besé su herida. No comprendí que quiso hacer tomando mi cara entre sus manos, me besó una mejilla. Besándolo de esa manera mi corazón se alteró, se excitaba por las emociones, por la presión. Lo que devele detrás de sus ojos fue que aunque a Loki no lo conociera ya lo apreciaba, y sobre todo, que antes, con uno solo de sus besos, me había enamorado de él.

Lo que le dije a Loki por palabras de Ursa lo cumplí conteniendo toda la lujuria que por él pudiera sentir, que él me despertara. Fui gentil y fui despacio, me interesaba no herirlo o ganarme su miedo, me permitió besarlo y tocarlo. Se sostuvo de mí fuertemente, lo escuchaba respirar agitado a mi oído, suspirar a momentos, gemir con su tenue voz en otros. Superar el dolor quedándose con mi ternura, enterrando sus uñas en mi espalda si me estaba precipitando en él.

Bajo mi cuerpo, conmigo encima ya fuere cara a cara o pegado contra su nuca escucharlo reaccionar a mí era sorprendente. Y amaba su calor.

La tormenta afuera duró un día y medio, me lo dijo Ursa al volver con ella al pueblo, yo no supe cuando duró, solo que ese tiempo fue el que tardamos entregándonos a nuestra oculta pasión a la luz que entraba por las ventanitas si no nos detuvimos hasta que en el cielo hubo paz.

Acostumbrado a mi boca besarle me era más sencillo, me devolvía los besos, se me hizo costumbre aspirar el aroma de su cabello. Sus piernas apresadas con las mías abrazándolo de la cintura era una delicia. No dejaba de besar sus hombros, su cara, su cuello, sus manos. Su respuesta era una sonrisa sincera. El hábito haría de nosotros dormir juntos así. Comimos, bebimos nieve derretida, volvió a mis brazos y a beber de mi aliento.

Hubiera sido más fácil que pudiera hablar, demostrarle que lo amaba parecía ser solo físicamente, si no entendía lo que decía y no había aprendido su idioma todavía me quedaban mis brazos para apretarlo contra mi cuerpo.

Fuera luz solar o luz de luna no quise tenerlo lejos ni un solo instante además de que el sitio no nos lo permitía.

En la medía noche de nuestro primer día sin comida aún sudando recargado sobre él, lo escuchaba respirar increpante. Extasiados los dos por lo que habíamos descubierto.

El listón que unía nuestras manos brilló con luz propia, se deshizo en polvo dorado yendo a nuestras muñecas, miré mi mano que había sido atada con Loki ahora liberándose, runas rojas decoradas se tatuaron en mi piel hasta volverse rojas, estas venas iban hacia mi corazón. En Loki aparecieron las mismas. Miramos con curiosidad este efecto. Lo nuestro había sido consumado. Ese era el sello del que había leído. Oficialmente nos habíamos entregado el uno al otro con ese hechizo.

Tomé a Loki del cabello detrás de su nuca, lo besé nuevamente y volvimos a hacer el amor dulcemente.

Al amanecer Ursa arribó con otra canasta de comida y vino, se quedó a esperarnos en el bloque de hielo que Loki había encontrado.

Salí poniéndome los pantalones y las botas, con la capa puesta y mirando a Ursa que me sonreía con liviandad. Dejé a Loki que se vistiera adentro, salió con la ayuda de mi mano que tomó con cuidado, era profundo el agujero bajo el árbol.

—Un refugio para el invierno —nos dijo —ponen piedras al interior de las raíces del árbol sembrado para que se vaya abriendo, piedras más grandes cada año, así se crean refugios para las tormentas de nieve. Loki podría sobrevivir en el bosque, es la clase de Jötuns que estudia y busca sabiduría, sus manos también son diestras

Loki le miró al escuchar su nombre, no supo lo que dijo.

—Vamos a comer —abrió el canasto —deben estar hambrientos

Debí regresar a Asgard, me había ausentado, Ursa se quedaría con Loki a quién le volvió a poner la corona de espinas que le hice, Loki la recibió con orgullo, orgulloso de portarla y mirando el tatuaje de su muñeca, mismo que besé antes de besarlo a él de despedida con sus manos en mi cuello y mi nuca.

—Volveré. Ursa, dile que volveré por él

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

—Lo hare Thor, lo haré. Ve, tienes cosas que hacer y yo con Loki

—Está dicho —volví a besarlo con ansiedad —Vendré tan pronto como pueda Loki, aguarda por mí

Me regaló otro de sus besos, lo cargué y feliz por saberlo mío me despedí con dificultad.

Marché hacia el Bifrost para irme. En Asgard no habían novedades, lo que me preocupaba era buscar a mi hermano Balder para hacerle un par de preguntas. Él se miraba al espejo y miraba el sol. Nadie había notado mi ausencia, habían sido solo tres días.

—¿Qué te trae por mi casa Thor?

—Breidablik es legendaria por su gran belleza hermano

—¿Vienes a halagarme? Me agrada, continúa

—En realidad quiero saber sobre aquellos a quienes les diste la encomienda de alzarla, quiero construir algo pequeño y quiero que sea bello

A Balder no podía ocultarle cosas, era muy perspicaz. Dejo lo que hacía con su narcisismo frente al espejo para estudiarme.

—¿Hablas en serio? Te veo distinto —se dedicó a rodearme —¿Es una concubina acaso?

—¿Podrías limitarte a solo darme la información que necesito?

—Bajo la condición de que me digas a quién llevarás ahí ¿o para qué más querrías algo así?

—No te diré nada

—Si lo admites te diré todo

—Es para alguien pero no me preguntes su nombre

—Oh Thor, pícaro, no te conocía esos gustos, no te creí capaz de amar tanto a una mujer para tenerla en secreto. A nuestro padre no le va a gustar

—No tiene que enterarse

—Yo no se lo diré, que eso no te preocupe. Saberte igual a mí en algún sentido me resulta agradable, no podría describirte cuánto. Ve Thor —sacó un pergamino de un jarrón —Corre a que te construyan esa hermosa casa para que puedas sorprenderla y yacer con ella lo más pronto posible. Ve y visítame más seguido, me gustan tus visitas si te pones a mi nivel

Así me marché con un mal gesto, para muchos que no conocían a mi hermano él solía tener un gusto siniestro para los vicios contrario a lo iluminado que andaba por Asgard.

Pasé los siguientes días vigilando que se llevara a cabo la construcción, eran rápidos y el mármol cristalino, sabía que a Loki le iba a gustar. Viendo que trabajaban sin necesitarme en el sitio preferí ir por Loki, quería traerlo conmigo pronto. Corrí al Bifrost.

Me detuvieron en la entrada de la ciudadela de los Jötnar blancos, les tuve que mostrar mi muñeca para que me dejaran pasar, ir solo parecía ser tonto si me amenazaban de muerte por ser un forastero. Ir acompañado no obstante hubiera significado la muerte para los que me siguieran, por matrimonio era el único que podría pasar y estar ahí. Por supuesto que el tatuaje no les gustó a los guardias, ¿cómo había podido yo casarme con una de sus mujeres?

Preguntaba por Ursa, solo podía decir su nombre, me indicaban un edificio, uno cercano al del consejo del pueblo. Anduve hasta su casa, noté que vivía cómodamente. Toqué la puerta, una mujer Jötnar me abrió, pareció reconocerme porque me llamó por mi nombre y me señaló una puerta lateral hacia el edificio del consejo nombrando a Ursa, que ahí la podría encontrar. Le hice caso y fue hasta allá, cruzando la solemne plaza. Yo no entraría por las escaleras principales, me indicaron un camino alterno. Pasé muchos umbrales antes del último. Al querer tocar la puerta se abrió sola, entré y al final del pasillo descubrí a Ursa sentada junto a los que por sus vestimentas parecían ser ediles.

Sentado a un lado usando la corona de espinas que le había dado estaba Loki que al verme se levantó con sorpresa en los ojos, luego el brillo de una sonrisa, y lo recibí con los brazos abiertos, cargándolo, girándolo y besando su cara, también besando con avidez sus labios.

—Loki… —se levantó de su asiento Ursa viéndome con intriga. —¿Por qué has regresado Asir?

—¿Cómo qué por qué? —acariciaba la espalda de Loki, lo tenía prendado de mí, feliz, cerrando los ojos con una inmensa sonrisa. Sonreía también yo, había pasado un millón de años de no verlo según mis labios que extrañaban los suyos. Besé su frente con Ursa de mal humor. —Vine por él, nos casamos, estoy siendo responsable

Ursa apretó las mejillas.

—Te tardaste días

—Porque estaba buscando dónde llevarlo

—No creo que en Asgard lo reciban, esta gente no soporta ese clima

—Me lo llevaré a Alfheim —dije el nombre del reino a la cara de Loki que comprendió de lo que hablaba o lo interpretó así y me robó un beso que gustoso le devolví —al sur es la tierra de la eterna ventisca —lo abracé. —Creo que se ajustará bastante bien. Pedí que me construyeran una casa, ya deben haber avanzado más de la mitad, por eso he venido a llevármelo. Dijiste que al casarnos debía llevármelo a vivir conmigo si soy su esposo, me tardé porque debía vigilar la construcción

—¿Sabe Odín que te has casado Thor?

—No he tenido la oportunidad de decírselo

—Pues no lo hagas nunca, podría peligrar la vida de Loki —recogió su capa y las faldas de su vestido andando molesta.

—Eso ya lo tenía previsto… Vamos, ¿he hecho algo malo para que te enfades conmigo Ursa?

—Es la corona Thor, esa corona con tu sangre —respondió. La miré coronando a Loki.

—Sé que no es una belleza pero…

—Yo me refería a Loki. Con ella puesta es bienvenido de nuevo en la comunidad. Podrías haber desaparecido, con un tatuaje imborrable tal vez. Si no hubieras regresado Loki hubiera quedado abandonado, podría considerársele un olvidado, con su honor devuelto pero olvidado. Así le hubiera podido ayudar. ¿Dices ahora que te has enamorado de él? ¿Lo amas en verdad?

—Lo amo —seguía apretándolo contra mi cuerpo.

Los ediles también perseguían las palabras de Ursa.

—No me lo puedes quitar, dijiste que debía llevármelo. He venido por él

—Nadie te lo quiere quitar. Quizás nosotros, su gente, solo queremos que no se vaya... Borra esa expresión de tu cara, no se te impedirá que te lo lleves. Aún así te advierto que si le pasa algo iré por ti

Lo acepté. Ursa bajó a despedirse de Loki, repitió el nombre de su madre y su familia prometiéndole cuidarlos, abrazándolo, besando su frente con desamparo. Me veía a mí con antipatía.

Loki vino conmigo al poco rato. En su pueblo nos vieron salir por las calles hasta la puerta principal. Llevaba su brazo sobre el mío. Debía ser el primer matrimonio con un foráneo visto en mucho tiempo. A un paso de salir de su tierra Loki me besó. Miramos a su gente y nos marchamos. Estaba abandonando su vida anterior para ir conmigo. Si fue una decisión difícil Loki ya se había enamorado tanto de mí que no le dolió.

En el Bifrost del otro lado nos esperaba un trineo, buscaría gente que hablara la lengua de Loki y señas también, servidumbre. Le di la mano para que subiera, subí con el después. Caballos blancos y negros nos arrastraban desde el tiro, recargó Loki su cabeza en mi hombro porque el viaje era largo, laretiró horas después al notar nuestra casa que se levantaba con algunos trabajadores trabajando veloces en la lejanía. Le sorprendió la riqueza de sus muros, había logrado mi objetivo de provocar su admiración.

Alfheim no era como Jötunheim, había tierra debajo de la nieve. Por una corta temporada no habría nieve, una muy corta, por espacio de unos cuantos días en los que se llegaba a ver la tierra debajo de las ventiscas en ausencia de una. Para mí viendo su expresión supe que le iría a gustar porque ya estaba encantado con lo que veía entre los árboles desnudos cubiertos de hielo destellante.

Cruzó el trineo la reja. Bajamos, nos abrieron la puerta, subimos las escalinatas, yo guiando a Loki de la mano hacia arriba. Pasamos por las columnas adosadas, el gran techo, los candelabros negros prendidos con el fuego blanco de Jötunheim según sus reacciones químicas. Caminamos por los salones, veía los jardines que iban a ser terminados, las fuentes habían empezado a funcionar. A Loki le gustaba lo que veía. Seguimos hacia los comedores, otros salones, luego las escaleras. Subimos, le mostré las habitaciones que había, más que los que íbamos a ocuparlas. Había un salón arriba también con vista a los jardines, faltaba por cerrarse otro muro. Era un trabajo excelso.

Descansamos del viaje y bajamos a comer, comimos uvas, había pescado, era la comida de Alfheim y pedí que prepararan lo que alguien de Jötunheim comería. Los que nos veían estaban sorprendidos de Loki, no descubrían lo que era, le veían extraño, veían que no podía hablar pero era Loki tan amable que sonriendo por los ojos todos le trataban bien. Nadie parecía descubrir su identidad como un Jötnar porque casi nadie conocía su especie y tampoco sabían descifrar su género para tan suaves y delicadas manos, pero para quién lo hubiere notado no fue dicho nada.

La casa fue terminada al décimo día, Loki hacía dibujos para darse a entender. Me pidió que dejara una puerta en el muro hacia afuera de la casa, yo le mandé hacer todo un pórtico.

No podía quedarme mucho tiempo, debía partir por largos periodos. Los años se acumularían lentamente. Al regresar siempre le sorprendía con mis avances para hablar su idioma y con las palabras y frases que aprendía el me enseñaba cómo se decían en gestos. Decir "te amo" en gestos era el puño sobre el corazón, luego doblar el codo con dos dedos arriba. Así nuestra comunicación fue más rica, nutriendo más lo que conocía como mi primer matrimonio.

Estar a su lado siempre me hacía feliz. Hablar con él me tranquilizaba. Quizás nunca podría escuchar su voz pero me gustaba su aliento con el mío, sus labios en mis manos, el sabor de sus besos y lo suave de su piel.

Sin embargo Loki, para ser de otra especie también era de un tipo distinto de ser.

No tuvo que hacer ninguna frase con señas el día que me lo dijo. Yo miraba los jardines de nuestra casa, Loki había marcado varios perímetros con bloques de hielo afuera del pórtico que le había mandado hacer, trazaba el solo lo que parecía vendría a ser un jardín secreto con varias cúpulas. No sabía que hubiera algo en él de escultor y arquitecto porque desde los cimientos tallaba su labor, eran hermosos patrones. Miraba sus progresos porque todo lo hacía solo con cuñas y picos era admirable. Loki me alcanzó en la terraza con mi capa, no quería que el viento me enfriara la espalda, besó mi brazo desnudo y me abrazó. Le saludé. Cómo no me soltaba y soltó un suspiro me vi preocupado.

Él tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su vientre, miró su pecho y luego a mí. No sabía que debía probar algo hasta que un calor me invadió la palma, no fue perceptible ningún movimiento, pero sentí algo traspasarme la piel. Era vida.

—Loki…

Me besó, de la sorpresa vino la alegría, fue un disparo de emoción. Lo cargué, le besé toda la cara. Íbamos a concebir un hijo. Estaba esperando un hijo mío. Mi primer hijo y era con él.

En mi regreso a Asgard no fui moderado, lo primero que hice fue organizar un festín, uno de esos que lleva a cabo un Asir cuando se entera de que será padre. Amigos y camaradas fueron invitados, llenaron sus copas brindando por mi felicidad, el motivo de mi felicidad no dicho. Toda la fiesta era magna.

—Odín se enterará —se sentó a mi lado Balder en la noche.

—No puedo contener mi felicidad

—No puedes contenerte en tus pantalones —tomó una pierna de cerdo asado. —¿Es bella esa mujer?

—No te diré de quién se trata

—¿Por qué tanto misterio?

—Balder —me vi en la necesidad de confesárselo a alguien —No es de nuestra especie

—¿Es inferior? ¿Es de Midgard? Seria semidios

—Es… una especie civilizada pero no divina. Odín si la llamaría "inferior"

La impresión de mi hermano no se hizo esperar.

—Dime que es un juego. Nuestro padre...

—No se lo digas a nadie

—Puedo jurarte que no saldrá de mi nada —callamos un momento —Pero has sido tan obvio que seré honesto contigo también si me has revelado un secreto tuyo: Nuestro padre te casará pronto, el que estés presumiendo que tendrás un bastardo antes de tener un primogénito legítimo no le ha agradado

La noticia la agradecí, que arruinara mi festejo no. Odín me informó a los pocos días de mi prometida, una mujer rubia de ojos brillantes que siendo yo el anterior habría podido lanzarmele encima a romperle los vestidos y tomarla. En cambio mi padre notó que la traté con frialdad y espacio, amable, caballeroso, pero era una obligada responsabilidad no mi gusto por más que lo disimulara.

Nos casamos sin que me hubiera abierto con ella, se llamaba Sif, mi esposa en Asgard, mi segundo matrimonio. Yacer con ella no fue de mi agrado. Me sentí corrupto con solo besarla. Desaparecí cuando mi padre se vio congraciado con la noticia de que Sif tendría un hijo. En la fiesta por esta noticia mis amigos más cercanos notaron mi desasosiego.

Me marché sin dar explicaciones, en Alfheim cuidado mi hogar por los elfos de luz Loki me esperaba mirando por el balcón los jardines. A mi llegaba corrió hacia a mí y me recibió como si hubiera pasado un año. Si vientre todavía no se notaba. Le tuve que explicar lo que había pasado. Fue un suceso que aceptara lo que había ocurrido. Dijo que estaría bien. Pero por el bien de nuestro hijo lo tendría que llevar a Asgard en cuanto naciera. Ursa vino con nosotros para ayudarme en esta labor. Loki aceptó sin muchas quejas que el separa a nuestro hijo de su lado. Si las tuvo nunca me las dijo. Sé que dejaba rodar lágrimas de sus bellos ojos por la noche. Me hacía sentir criminal, más yo no solo éramos nosotros, era mi primogénito y su derecho a regir  
Asgard después de mí.

Tuve que hablar con Sif también.

—Estoy casado. Me casé antes de que mi padre nos comprometiera

Sif ya tenía su embarazo marcado.

—Por eso tu mirada fría... La amas más a ella de lo que podrías amarme a mí…

—No quiero decir que no podría amarte o que amaré a nuestro hijo

—Puedes estar tranquilo, soy tu esposa pero ella podría reclamar mi posición aquí

—Eso no pasará, te lo aseguro

—Trata de no preocuparte ni me angusties a mí. No susurraré nada a los oídos de Odín —me juró. Luego prosiguió con acidez. —Creo que sé por qué me dices esto. Dime si ha nacido ese otro hijo tuyo antes que el mío

—No ha nacido antes que el nuestro, pero lo hará, su estado de preñez fue antes que el tuyo

—Si es tu primogénito tiene que ser legítimo, pienso que quieres que acceda a que lo haga pasar como fruto de mi vientre

—Te pediría mucho, estoy consiente

—Puedes traerlo, diré que es mío si me lo pides, será tu primogénito legítimo en Asgard, tendrás lo que quieres —se ponía las trenzas en la espalda. —Siempre y cuando asegures mi posición como tu esposa aquí tendrás que fingir que somos esposos realmente. Thor, no solo querré un hijo si tu bastardo será el heredero, quiero más, quiero más que solo uno, y si eres mi esposo que tengas a otra no te eximirá conmigo, tendrás que cumplir tus obligaciones o no le cumplirás a nadie según lo dicte Odín

Enterarme que Sif era peligrosa no fue una experiencia agradable. Saber que Loki estaría a salvo fue mi mitigador.

Ursa fue su dula, tuvimos que adelantar el parto de Sif cuando Loki estaba por dar a luz. Vi a nuestro hijo nacer, tenía su cabello negro y de tez tendría la mía. Loki se despidió de él apenas salió de sus entrañas, besó su cabeza en lágrimas y Ursa lo preparó para meterlo en una canasta con flores que tendrían la capacidad de hacerlo dormir hasta que le fueran retiradas, de esta forma me lo llevé a Asgard. Loki no lo volvería a ver aunque fuere su hijo y no el de Sif.

Sif estaba en labor de parto cuando arribé, que llegara tarde no habló bien de mí. Llegué en el momento en que estaba nuestro hijo por nacer, pedí con la canasta en las manos que nos dejaran a todos solos porque yo recibiría a mi hijo al mundo acompañado de mi hermano Balder como testigo. Balder destapó la canasta retirando a mi hijo de las flores y mantas. Yo recibía al segundo con mi esposa pujando. El de Loki lloro primero, el de Sif después.

Loki me había hecho con señas su nombre para que podía yo se lo pusiera.

—Este es mi primogénito, su nombre es Magni —lo cargué entre mis brazos antes de devolvérselo a Balder. —Y este es mi segundo hijo

—Modi —me interrumpió Sif —Quiero que se llame Modi

Acepte su decisión porque gracias al silencio de Sif yo podía continuar con mi dicha en Alfheim.

—Modi será

La noticia de mis dos hijos fue dada a conocer, el truco fue creído.

—¿Te quedarás hoy en la noche Thor? —me preguntó Sif después de dar a luz con Odín y Frigg conociendo a nuestros niños, susurrando.

—Se vería mal que me fuera

—Muy mal diría yo, y dirían todos. Así que si esperas que esto siga como va te esperaré en nuestro cuarto hoy

Balder la miró sorprendido y luego a mí con lástima. Mis padres lejos cargando a sus nietos no nos notaban. Dejándola sola para que descansara mi hermano me susurró camino a celebrar el nacimiento de nuestros dos nuevos herederos:

—Tu esposa me causa temor, si fuera mí esposa ya la habría abandonado, siento pena por ti que tienes que estar a su lado y complacerla a cambio de su silencio

—Te aseguro Balder —le respondí —que no me lo tienes que recordar

Todas las noches Sif exigía mi compañía. Sus planes eran volver a quedar embarazada tan pronto como fuera posible. Tanto su maldad cómo su lujuria no parecían tener fin. Mi único descanso consistía en salir a batalla o inventarme algo para viajar a Alfheim donde Loki aguardaba en la puerta por mí o trabajando en su tarea en el jardín que pasando los años tomó más forma, sus árboles crecían, sus plantas resplandecían, las fuentes nunca dejaban de funcionar y la nieve hacía de los paisajes nevados los más hermosos que los dos hubiéramos conocido.

—Te han ungido cómo el futuro rey —quién me diera la noticia de la decisión de mi padre fue Frey porque mi padre habría caído en su sueño nuevamente.

—Hasta que despierte mi padre cumpliré con mi deber

—No comprendes Thor, tu padre te cederá el mando pronto, dejarte a cargo ahora lo está definiendo

Vi durante años crecer a mis hijos, mis hijas eran fuertes, guerreras cómo yo, mis hijos lo eran también, pero Magni, mi primogénito, no peleaba como un asgardiano, tenía mi fuerza y una táctica militar muy seria y profunda. Se movía cómo una serpiente en el agua y no era partidario de la guerra, prefería la paz para ser el joven guerrero más talentoso y capaz de Asgard. Se empezó a correr el rumor de nuevo sobre su cabello, Sif no podría ser su madre, lo cual explicaba porque no le había dado de comer de su pecho sino solo a Modi. Modi, para ser supuestamente su gemelo nunca pudo vencer a su supuesto igual. Magni era superior en todo, su voz era tranquila cómo su espíritu, era todo un caballero y no parecía tan bárbaro cómo sus hermanos lo eran. Era serio, callado y estudioso, libre de pensamiento, de gran sabiduría.

No pude engañar a mi padre.

—Para ser tu primogénito Sif no lo quiere, es más que obvio que no es suyo. Es un milagro que no lo haya matado, has de hacer bien dándole lo que quiere de ti

—Permite que te explique padre

Odín me ordenó callar.

—No me interesa de quién sea hijo, tu mujer debió haber sido divina, bella y talentosa, no había visto a un niño parecido. Instrúyelo bien que será tu heredero. Supe que es bueno con las lengua de otros mundos, de las miles de Mannaheim ya domina las dos principales, y que sabe élfico

—Padre

—No digamos más Thor. Él intuye que Sif no es su madre, no lo hagas sufrir, llévalo a verla, no me digas su especie, son tus asuntos

La autorización de Odín hizo que preparara a Magni para el viaje. Hablé seriamente con él, juró guardar silencio sobre sus orígenes, su título estaba asegurado, el primogénito le gana al legítimo porque en caso de legitimar Sif no sería mi esposa ante Yggdrasil. Viajamos a Alfheim, Magni no había visto nieve en su vida, el frío le fascino, esperaba a que los copos cayeran en su nariz, pestañas o lengua, estaba fascinado. Por primera vez vi a mi hijo risueño, el clima le sentaba mejor.

Mi casa para ser pequeña a Magni le pareció una maravilla, mitad hielo mitad mármol y cristal, la adoró. Parecía conocer el camino diciendo que lo había visto en sueños, le abrieron las puertas y corrió al interior. Llegó a los jardines, Loki tallaba el hielo con la capa y la capucha puesta.

—*Madre* —le gritó en Jötnar. Loki volteó sorprendido por la voz desconocida, vio a Magni llorando en el pórtico, los dos se fueron el uno al otro a fundirse en un abrazo, madre e hijo después de tantos años por fin reunidos. Magni se soltó como una llave, no había mostrado mucho sus sentimientos en Asgard, su corazón se derritió con Loki que llorando también me hacía la seña de gracias lágrima tras lágrima.

Magni no se sintió decepcionado por la mudez de Loki, el le habla en Jötnar, yo traducía las señas de su madre, quería saber todo, sobre Jötunheim, sobre la raza a la pertenecía de su lado, sobre las tradiciones, comprendía porque le gustaba tanto el frío y le llamaban las manos a esculpir. Él y Loki se parecían mucho. Nuestro hijo tenía su mirada, su inteligencia y sus virtudes. Los veía comer con las mismas maneras, sus labios se curvaban con la misma sonrisa, los dos parecían compartir las mismas aficiones. Fueron días memorables lo que pasamos juntos. Desafortunadamente nuestra visita llegó a su fin.

Tener que volver a Asgard no le sentó bien a Magni, no se quería separar de Loki, este le tuvo que pedir que fuera, pero también a mi me pidió que lo trajera más seguido. Lo hablé con mi padre y le permitió quedarse la mitad del tiempo en donde fuere que se pudiera convertir en un mejor hombre. Mis demás hijos preguntaban seguido por él. Sif perdió la compostura diciéndoles que Magni no era su hijo como ellos y que se quedaba con su verdadera madre, contrario a lo que esperaba que hicieran nuestros hijos no segregaron a Magni que aprendió alquimia de Loki y demostraba su dominio sobre la materia. El fuego blanco fue un descubrimiento impresionante para Asgard, un fuego cálido que jamás destruía.

Magni creció volviéndose un hombre de bien más de ciencia que guerrero, no como Mödi que amaba el calor de la batalla. Magni siempre se conservó como un ser de mente fría. Fuera el camino que fuera el que tomaran mis hijos a ellos los quería por igual, pero en mis matrimonios Loki siempre salía vencedor.

En uno de mis estadías en Alfheim recibí una visita enviada por una vieja enemiga que ya no tocaba si en Asgard se sabía que mi primogénito no era su hijo.

—Dime que tu madre no te envió a matar a alguien —le pregunté a Trúdr, mi hija con Sif.

—No dijo matar, quiere saber si tu primera esposa es más bella que ella

—No puedo dejarte en la nieve. Quédate si gustas, conocerás mi primer matrimonio —la invite a comer. Salimos al jardín, ella era rubia como su madre, se parecía más a mi madre que a Sif y no tenía la maldad materna, era tranquila y serena cómo yo era a veces, lo atribuía a que como mujer era más lista y pensaba antes de actuar o atacar, y pensaba rápido.

En el jardín vio a su hermano mayor interactuar con su madre, los dos se hablaban en signos.

—¿Qué clase de comunicación es esa?

—Loki no habla —respondí.

—¿Es muda?

—Es una condena de su raza, le cortaron la garganta para hacerle silenciar. Por mi culpa la desterraron, para salvaguardar su honor nos casamos, no me quería al principio pero me enamoré. Hemos estado juntos desde entonces

Trúdr no dijo mucho mirando la interacción de los dos en el jardín.

—Mi madre se pondrá furiosa si le digo sobre Loki, no solo por su belleza sino también por su juventud. Será mejor decirle que no viajé a ningún lado

La complicidad de Trúdr me dio esperanzas. Yo hacía mi vida entera junto a Loki. Si no hubiera sido por mis responsabilidades en Asgard esto hubiera sido posible.

Siento que mi padre al saber el destino que llevábamos me robó tiempo con él para prepararme por lo que venía.

—¿El nombre de tu esposa no es Járnsaxa verdad?

Odín descubrió la verdad sobre mi matrimonio con Magni presente.

—Odín —intentó intervenir mi hijo.

—Calla hijo de Thor, si los he citado a los dos aquí es por algo. He decidido darte la corona Thor pero necesitas saber algo primero —la revelación que me hiciera mi padre ese día fue enorme. Ursa apareció a su lado con el libro que había leído hacía tiempo antes de descubrir a Loki —Tu madre Thor—, me dijo —no es Frigg, ella lo es de Balder no de ti. Tu madre se llamada Jörd, y era una jötnar blanca, una ella

Magni no pudo sino darse cuenta de que su legado sanguíneo no era impuro sino que tenía tanto derecho a volverse rey como siempre lo tuve yo.

—Creo Thor, que con lo que me he enterado ha llegado el momento de que sepas algo más también —le permitió a Ursa entregarme el libro de la especie perdida mirándome con tristeza.

—¿Qué sucede? —Magni parecía saber también sobre lo que se trataba, yo era el único que lo desconocía.

—Faltaban páginas al libro—me dijo Ursa. —No te va a gustar lo que leas porque Loki te ha dado un solo hijo…

—¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué pasa con Loki? —le arranqué el libro a Ursa desesperado. Empecé a leer rápido. Era una última parte del capítulo que hablaba sobre los elj.

"_Los elj existen para sobrevivir a la especie. La mutación evolutiva es también un arma de doble filo. Según mis investigaciones y en los registros que se hacen en Jötunheim sobre sus nacimientos los elj tienen una condición especial al momento de reproducirse. Cómo varones portan un virus, este les impide volver a procrear con la misma hembra porque siempre habrá un aborto no importa qué, esto si el elj toma la postura de ser varón._

_Un elj que decide concebir como hembra tendrá un promedio de dos a siete hijos según las necesidades biológicas de los tiempos sean buenos o trágicos. Los elj cómo mujeres serán sanas, solo uno en cada veinte eljs nacidos es débil y su vientre dará un hijo único, los cuales están expuestos a sufrir el denominado Destino Elj, pues los elj débiles tienen más posibilidad que sus otros congéneres de tener que vivir la mitad de lo que está predispuesto a vivir un Jötnar blanco"._

—Tú… te casaste con un elj hijo. Él solo te ha dado un hijo…

El libro me hizo llorar de rabia.

—¡Esto no puede ser verdad! ¡Ursa! ¿Lo sabías tú desde antes?

—Loki era joven entonces, la muerte era muy lejana en esos momentos. No lo supe sino hasta que solo te dio a Magni sin esperanzas de volverse a preñar

—¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¡Me casé con él, me enamore de él! Y ahora que lo amo tanto me vienes a decir que… estaba condenado a morir joven…

Ursa bajó la cabeza, mi hijo tampoco me miraba.

—Lo siento Thor

Sus disculpas yo no las quería.

—Ya ha comenzado padre —alzó su voz Magni —Ya se está debilitando, no le quedará mucho tiempo, caerá dormido un día y no se volverá a levantar

Odín me permitió retirarme por el tiempo que Loki tuviera de vida. En Alfheim lo encontré sentado en una silla mirando su jardín tallado, era una obra magnífica. En mi cara vio que ya lo sabía y le dio pena su condición, a mi no me importó llorando, besando sus manos, besándolo a él, bailando una sinfonía sin notas, yendo a la cama cómo si nos encontráramos todavía en nuestra refugio de tormenta en el bosque de su tierra.

Toda mi vida con él se me hizo un suspiro.

Un día llegó Magni acompañado de una joven Jötnar portando una corona bellamente labrada en cristal incrustada de zafiros que llegó con nosotros.

—Antes que nada quiero presentarles a mi prometida —pronunció. La chica se veía nerviosa —Ha accedido casarse conmigo y quiero su bendición

La chica sabía entender el lenguaje de señas. Aceptamos su matrimonio para lo precipitado que fuere.

—Es bonita Magni, pero eres muy joven para casarte —le diría a mi hijo en soledad con Loki y su futura mujer hablando en silencio con gestos.

—Quiero que Loki nos vea antes de que se vaya…

Sus impulsos nobles le dieron la razón. Yo volví a atender mi propio matrimonio.

No me separé de él ni un solo día. Loki se sentaba en el balcón a ver nevar, abrigado por su capa. Magni le leía, a veces platicaban, comíamos juntos, él tenía poco apetito. Llegamos al punto en que no pudo caminar. Lo cargaba a donde fuere que quisiera ir. Después ya no quedaron ánimos en él, solo se quedaba en cama aunque no cómo si en ese sitio no pudiéramos hacer algunas cosas nosotros dos solos. Ocurrió que se cansaba más rápido, dejó de hacer señas. Amanecía y lo escuchábamos respirar con dificultad.

Finalmente me desperté un día y vi a Loki dormido, íbamos a comer pero noté que su temperatura no era muy alta, así sentí su pulso y me percaté de que nos había abandonado. Sin decir una palabra, cómo había vivido la mayor parte de su vida.

Mi pena fue tan grande que le pedí a Ursa que lo congelara para no perderlo aunque ya hubiere muerto. Magni me ayudó a ponerlo en el salón principal donde se volvió el santuario de su eterno descanso. Las manos en el pecho entrelazadas, el cabello acomodado a los lados. Todos los días lo saludaba atrapado en una insondable depresión que no me permitía irme sin besar sus labios dulcemente.

—Padre —se me acercó Magni cuando aún estaba postrado a la cabeza del cuerpo de su madre en el salón —Loki dejó escrito este pergamino

Yo no había terminado de leer el libro de Orn al ocurrir esto. Magni me dijo que lo hiciera primero antes de leer la voluntad de Loki que cómo habría de suponerse sería respetada así como él la escribió en Jötnar, única lengua con la que vivió.

La otra página que no leí hablaba sobre la tradición del funeral Jötnar. Leí cosas que ya sabía, otras que no, finalmente la que importaba:

"_Todos los Jötnar son escultores por naturaleza, su obra magna mortuoria no será revelada hasta su muerte. En ella pueden trabajar toda su vida"_

Recordé el jardín de Loki, el que no había sido encendido con sus fuentes todavía y cuyas flores aún no habían florecido. Recordé también que desde que lo había llevado a vivir conmigo Loki me pidió el pórtico para tener acceso a esa sección de la tierra. Loki había planeado esto desde el principio, sabía sobre su breve existencia. Lo supo porque no me dio un hijo inmediatamente en cuanto nos casamos sino años después.

Me dolió saberlo. Intenté ser fuerte. Leí el pergamino de Loki, en él hablaba sobre cómo encender su jardín y cómo acceder a él pues era la sección de la casa dedicada solo a él, nadie podía entrar, siempre fue respetaba su decisión. Nadie sabía lo que había en su jardín secreto.

Magni y yo fuimos al pórtico, abrimos los portones, al hacerlo vimos el mosaico del piso tallado uno por uno. Había una loseta azul, una que pisamos para que se activara el mecanismo que encendería el jardín secreto. Al hacerlo espejos acomodados estratégicamente se movieron encendiendo fuego blanco, las fuentes empezaron a funcionar corriendo agua. La luz se acabó reflejando en un vitral, este iluminó todo el sitio junto con las cúpulas, los candelabros también se encendieron, las flores recibieron la luz y se abrieron todos los capullos. Ventanas fueron descubiertas, la brisa pasó por campanitas y móviles con una dulce sinfonía natural. Habían aves de nieve entre la vegetación también trinando, en ese sitio tenían sus nidos.

La sorpresa nos hizo mirar el muro del fondo donde habían más portones que no llevaban a ningún lado. Habían fuentes también en el muro, cascadas pegadas a la pared formaban los casquetes helados de Jötunheim. Era de una belleza suprema porque la luz caía en ellos iluminando el líquido cayendo.

Vimos que las escenas eran consecutivas mostrando a Loki en diferentes momentos de su vida, estábamos nosotros esculpidos ahí, conmigo poniéndole su corona de espinas pegados a un árbol con una puerta, nuestro refugio, y en las nubes se avecinaba una tormenta. Su familia antes de conocerme, Ursa. Nuestra casa en Alfheim.

Ahí estaba lo que el libro de Orn describía.

"_Algunas veces un mural mortuorio cuenta la vida del Jötnar, y engrandece sus más grandes logros"._

Al centro del mismo, debajo de la cúpula, Magni y yo vimos una representación en mosaico de nosotros dos, su esposo y su hijo, siendo protegidos por él atrás en una luna menguante.

Abracé a Magni que también se puso a llorar con la extraña mezcla de orgullo, felicidad y tristeza que yo tenía. Frey no iba a ser el único viviendo en Alfheim, aunque yo gobernara en Asgard como el centro vigilante de los nueve mundos con Loki se había iniciado un legado, nosotros, desde Jörd conmigo, pero ahora este legado era más de Magni. Iniciábamos una nueva línea gobernante asgardianos y Jötnars blancos. El jardín y muro de Loki habían sido los primeros, en las puertas que no llevaban a ningún lado estarían las de nuestros descendientes.

Este era un nuevo amanecer. En el legado que Loki dejó lo vi seguir vivo con cada pájaro cantando, la luz atravesando y el continuo sonido del agua en las fuentes y su mural. Él seguiría vivo para mí y para todos los que nos siguieran.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sigo ocupada para escribir, quería terminar este one-shot porque lo tenía guardado desde hace tiempo, meses quizás. En cuanto termine la entrega de esta semana espero poder subir Insane...**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado porque a mí me gustó escribirlo.**

.


End file.
